


Fight or Flight

by slowjam



Category: Twisted (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowjam/pseuds/slowjam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three days before Regina's funeral, Lacey runs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight or Flight

**Author's Note:**

> We really need more Twisted fic. June is so far away!

Three days before Regina's funeral, Lacey runs.

It's a Wednesday morning when she runs. She stays in the middle of the sidewalk. She sees maybe two cars in the streets. All she hears is her breathing and her jogging shoes hitting the concrete.

She passes his home once, twice, three times before picking up her phone and asking to be let in.

Her pulse quickens when Danny opens the door.

* * *

They don't start talking until they make it up to his room, warm mugs in their hands. 

"Do you always run in the morning?"

She shrugs and and puts her mug down. "More or less." She's sitting on the floor again and she brings her knees to her chest.

He nods, looking away. 

Lacey grips her mug again, fingers tapping on the ceramic. He looks back at her. "I want to believe you didn't do it," she says.

"So believe it."

It sounds almost like a dare, and it makes her feel like she's eleven all over again, and it's too much and not enough all at the same time.

"We're too old for games, Danny," she says as the corner of her mouth quirks up. "I was so close to letting it go, you know? And now Regina is dead? What am I supposed to think?"

"No, I get it," he says, settling down near her. She moves slightly. "You have every right to think I killed Regina." He turns to look at her. "But the strange thing is... you still don't think I killed her." 

She shakes her head. "You don't know what I think."

"Then tell me," he dares again. "Please."

"I don't know who you are, okay?" she says, standing up. "I spent so long trying to forget that day, trying to forget you. But I can't. Not when you're at my school. Not when you look at me in the hall and it's like seeing a stranger and an old friend at the same time."

She leans against his desk. "I don't know who you are," she whispers. 

Danny looks up at her, still on the floor. "We could fix that," he says, voice soft. She thinks she can see some of the boy she used to know.

Lacey laughs in spite of herself. "Perfect timing." She picks up her mug again. It's still warm.

"Hey," he says, standing up and looking at her intently. "I'm really sorry about Regina. You shouldn't have to go through this." He moves closer. She doesn't back away. "And when you're ready, I'd really like us to be friends again."

She tilts her head to the side. "It's not going to be that easy."

"I know," he breathes. "But I'll try if you try."


End file.
